


Maldecido

by CieloCaido92



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Evil, Flashbacks, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloCaido92/pseuds/CieloCaido92
Summary: Bianca fue enviada al pasado a recuperar a Chris para Wyatt. Chris sabía que tan pronto como volviera a ver a Wyatt no podría decirle que no, pero también sabía que no podía escapar de Bianca. El pasado está lleno de sombras, pero el presente no es mucho mejor.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Maldecido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853785) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta sección, sin embargo, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a Camichats y esta es una traducción. Tengo su permiso para traducirla y he aquí la historia. Pueden encontrar el original bajo el nombre de Cursed by camichats.
> 
> Advertencias: la historia contiene relaciones chicoxchico, incesto. Por lo tanto, habrá menciones de WyattxChris.

Chris fijó su vista en el pequeño bebé Wyatt dentro de la cuna. Era difícil mirarlo y ver al malvado gobernante del Inframundo con el que Chris estaba tan familiarizado. Este Wyatt era tan inocente, tan angelical; su cabello rubio tan claro que prácticamente brillaba, sus mejillas regordetas y la actitud feliz que parecían tener todos los bebés. Sin embargo, aun cuando pareciese sólo un bebé, Wyatt no era como todos los bebés. Ya había vencido a varios demonios, y extrañamente la parte que más le dolía a Chris era que Wyatt no había confiado en él al principio. Sabía que esta versión infantil no tenía motivos para confiar en Chris, no tenía ni idea de lo que eran el uno para el otro, pero aún así dolía. Le dolía más que la forma en que sus tías y su madre habían tratado de derrotarlo y de que aun confiaban tan poco en él. Ahora se encontraban en una mejor posición, aun así él todavía tenía secretos y ellas insistían en saber más sobre él. A veces se llevaban bien, y el resto del tiempo lo miraban sospechosamente.

Sin embargo, todo valía la pena si así lograba tener éxito en su misión.

El bebé Wyatt lo miró e hizo un pequeño ruido feliz, gesticulando alegremente con los juguetes que había agarrado en sus manos. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio. _"¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

Con ese pensamiento, su buen humor se evaporó, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño antes de alejarse. Tenía cosas que hacer en el pasado, no había venido aquí solo para ver cómo se veía su hermano cuando era bebé, sin importar cuán adorable fuera.

Paige orbitó dentro de la mansión a tiempo para verlo encorvado sobre sus notas.

—¿Planeando otro ataque demoníaco?

Él levantó la vista y ella bromeó, haciendo movimientos de karate.

—Dame tiempo para almorzar y luego podre ir.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. No estoy planeado un 'ataque demoníaco'

—¿Oh? —dijo ella, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tendiendo una meseta para cazar el gran mal del que no nos contarás?

—No es una broma, Paige. Si no podemos descubrir quién es el que afecta…

—El futuro será un lugar miserable, sí, sí, sí.

Chris apretó los dientes.

—Esto es serio.

Paige lo observó por un momento, luego cambió su actitud burlona. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él en la mesa.

—Sé que es serio. Créeme, no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros quiera más que mantener a Wyatt a salvo, pero te estás quedando andrajoso de esta manera. No eres útil para Wyatt si estás medio muerto.

Había escuchado eso antes, pero lo había dicho un demonio mientras lo torturaban. Los recuerdos a medias estaban en todas partes en estos días. Cuando apareció por primera vez, lo había esperado. Habían disminuido después de un tiempo, y él esperaba que así fuera. Sin embargo, ahora era una lucha diaria recordarse porqué tenía que permanecer en el pasado.

—Sí, lo sé —fue lo que dijo Chris, frotándose los ojos—. Simplemente no quiero perderme nada.

—Estarás bien —dijo Paige, sonriéndole. Ella dudó antes de agregar—. No estás solo aquí, lo sabes. Todos queremos mantener a Wyatt a salvo. ¿Entonces la próxima vez que quieras tomar un descanso? Dímelo, y me ocuparé de investigar durante unos días.

—Gracias Paige, pero tienes tu propia vida. No voy a quitarte eso.

—Piper ha estado hablando contigo, eh.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo —murmuró Chris.

Piper le había dado una conferencia que lo hizo sentir sucio, sobretodo cuando uno de los principales puntos era: '¿No recuerdas tu vida antes de convertirte en un encendedor blanco?' y eso no se aplicaba a él. Fue seguido por 'Alguna vez disfrutaste de una vida sin magia, ¿no recuerda cómo era eso?', Y su vida siempre había tenido magia. Una madre hechicera por una parte –aun cuando Piper estaba decidida a tener una parte no mágica en su vida-, y un hermano que estaba bendecido dos veces, no le permitían una vida sin magia ni por un momento. Pero no podía decir eso exactamente, así que asintió.

—Estoy aquí, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por los demonios. Yo planeo, tú apareces para vencerlos.

—¿Otra idea de Piper?

—Si

Tomar consejos no era algo Chris haría, pero realmente no tenía otra opción aquí. Él era legendariamente terco, de hecho. Joder sabía que hasta Wyatt había heredado ese gen Halliwell, y a pesar de que estaban en lados opuestos de la guerra, Chris no estaba acostumbrado a que chocaran opiniones como en ese momento lo hacía con su madre y sus tías.

»«

_Desde el principio, Chris sabía que no estaba bien. Nadie tuvo que decirle que lo mantuviera en secreto, simplemente lo sabía. Los hermanos no hacían eso. Pero cada uno de los que él consideraba familia, se encontraban muertos, excepto Wyatt y el abuelo (y el abuelo era tan viejo, así que incluso si vencía al cáncer no se esperaba que viviera por mucho tiempo), y Chris se hallaba desesperado por conservar lo que le quedaba. Él y Wyatt siempre habían sido inusualmente cercanos, pero eran hijos de una de las Hechiceras y ese vínculo entre hermanos había sido legendario. El abuelo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el amor fraternal normal pasó a otra cosa._

»«

Leo orbitó en silencio mientras Chris se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una poción.

—¿Dónde está Piper?— preguntó de repente.

Chris saltó, el cuenco de patas de cerdo se hizo añicos en el suelo.

—Maldita sea —maldijo, usando sus poderes para llevar los ingredientes de vuelta al mostrador—. No soy su niñera.

Si él fuera la niñera de alguien aquí, sería de Wyatt. No era probable que Piper lo dejara hacer eso, pero era la razón más precisa del porqué se encontraba aquí. Se acercó al armario y agarró la escoba y el recogedor. También podría haber usado sus poderes para la limpieza, sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrado a que Piper exigiera que sus tareas se hicieran sin magia que lo hizo automáticamente. No importaba que hubiera pasado casi una década desde que hubiese vivido en la mansión, era solo instinto.

Leo se rió sin humor.

—Mira, dices eso Chris, pero sé que las estás vigilando.

—Son mis cargos.

—Lo que significa que debes saber dónde está Piper.

—Eres un anciano, ¿No puedes sentirla?

Leo entrecerró los ojos hacia Chris, luego los cerró, sintiéndola. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Chris sospechosamente.

—¿Habría sido tan difícil decir que está en la terraza con Wyatt?

—¿De todos modos, qué estás haciendo aquí? —Chris preguntó—. ¿No deberías estar allí arriba en lugar de molestar a tu ex esposa?

Leo no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación.

Chris se volvió hacia la poción, notablemente más enojado que antes. Sin embargo, no lo había arruinado por completo, no había mucho daño. Respiró hondo para tratar de sacar a Leo de su cabeza, revisando la receta mientras se volvía a enfocar.

»«

— _Chris —susurró Wyatt, acercándose a su cama._

— _¿Mm?_

— _¿Te desperté?_

— _Está bien —murmuró Chris, apoyándose—. ¿Qué te pasa?_

— _¿Qué, no puedo extrañarte? —Dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apartando un poco con los dedos el cabello de Chris de su frente._

_Wyatt había comenzado a tocarlo con más frecuencia. Habían compartido abrazos todo el tiempo cuando eran niños, pero en algún momento, cuando Chris todavía era un niño pero Wyatt se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente, eso se había detenido. Ahora estaba de regreso otra vez, aun así Chris todavía se encontraba ocasionalmente sorprendido por eso._

— _No en medio de la noche, no. ¿Estás bien?_

— _Estoy bien —dijo, pero era obvio que había más._

_Cuando parecía que no iba a agregar nada más, Chris puntualizó:— ¿Pero?_

— _Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo._

— _¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Chris preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_Wyatt se encogió de hombros. —Estaba cazando demonios y... creo que me preocupé._

— _¿Cazando demonios? ¡¿Solo?! Wyatt, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo habría ido contigo._

— _Por eso no te lo dije —puso una mano en la nuca de Chris y tiró de él, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Lo siento, te desperté —dijo, comenzando a levantarse de la cama._

— _¿Mamá lo sabe?_

_Wyatt lo miró de vuelta._

— _No —El 'y ella no va a saberlo' no fue dicho._

— _Llévame contigo._

— _No._

— _Necesitas a alguien que te cuide —razonó Chris._

_Hubo un momento de indecisión y Wyatt regresó a la cama—. No lo haré más, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso esta mejor?_

_Chris sabía que estaba mintiendo, que Wyatt solo decía eso para que se quedara en casa y estuviera a salvo._

— _Está bien —dijo—. Quiero que estés a salvo también. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Wyatt le sonrió_

— _Por supuesto que sí —Él revolvió el cabello de Chris y presionó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Dulces sueños._

»«

Bianca regresó y Chris sintió un escalofrío de pánico. Cerró la puerta del club apresuradamente, mirando hacia atrás para ver si alguien la había notado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve-

—Shh, todo terminará pronto.

Se sorprendió cuando su mano se hundió en su pecho, aunque tal vez no debería haberlo estado. Obviamente, Wyatt la había enviado, y debió haber retirado la orden de _'Lastimas a Chris y mueres'_ con el interés de recuperarlo lo antes posible. Le tomaría un par de horas descubrir a dónde se había ido Chris, y luego había enviado a Bianca a traerlo de regreso. El viaje en el tiempo tenía ciertas limitaciones que incluso Wyatt no podía evitar, y eso significaba que no había podido enviarla de regreso al momento exacto en que Chris había viajado.

Piper entró en la habitación antes de que Bianca pudiera terminar de drenar sus poderes y la hizo explotar. Ella se regeneraría, por supuesto, pero probablemente lo haría afuera para que Piper no lo viera, y Chris estaba seguro de que no le iba a contar a Piper nada al respecto.

—¿Quien era esa? —preguntó, mirando preocupada el lugar donde había estado Bianca mientras ayudaba a Chris a ponerse de pie.

—No tengo idea —mintió, y Piper no le creyó.

Ella, Phoebe y Paige no dejaron pasar el asunto, así que intentó obligarlas a concentrarse en Wyatt. Bianca no fallaba en sus misiones; Chris se iría pronto, y la mejor oportunidad de Wyatt para salvarse caería sobre sus hombros.

—¡Chicas! —él interrumpió—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que es importante aquí?

—Lo estamos, Chris —dijo Phoebe—. Alguien te persigue, tenemos que lidiar con eso.

—Ya se ha solucionado, Piper la explotó.

—¿Qué pasa si hay más? —Paige preguntó.

—No la habrá.

—No estaría muy segura de eso —dijo Piper, con los ojos fijos en una página del Libro—. ¿Has oído hablar del clan Fénix?

Chris rodó los ojos cuando Piper se lo explicó a sus hermanas, ninguna de las cuales había oído hablar de ellas antes, lo que francamente, significaba que habían tenido suerte. De acuerdo, Bianca era la mejor que había salido de su línea en mucho tiempo, aun así todavía no eran personas que querías seguir. Chris había tenido cuidado de evitar enredarse con ellos durante su tiempo en el pasado.

—Son mercenarios —dijo—. Se llaman a sí mismos neutrales, pero tienen poderes demoníacos. Aquí hay una poción para vencerlos.

—¿Ellos? —Chris interrumpió antes de que esto pudiera salirse aún más de las manos—. Había uno, y Piper la explotó.

—Está bien —dijo Paige—, pero son un clan. Si falla, alguien más vendrá a terminar el trabajo.

—En este caso, matarte —dijo Phoebe, como si Chris no lo supiera.

—Sí, tengo eso, gracias —dijo, rodando los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que se trata de mí? Soy el guía blanco de las Hechiceras, una de las cuales es la madre del hechicero más poderoso que haya existido. Definitivamente no me persiguen. Tampoco te persiguen a ti o Wyatt, entonces, ¿por qué te enfocas en eso?

—Chris, fuiste atacado —dijo Phoebe—. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar esto?

—¡Porque no estoy herido! Mírame —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia su pecho que, hasta donde podían ver, no se encontraba herido—, ni un rasguño.

—Todavía creo que estás tomando esto muy a la ligera —dijo Piper.

—Bien, me lo estoy tomando en serio —mintió, pero era una mentira un poco diferente de las mentiras habituales. Sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, y fingirles no iba a ayudar realmente. Se estaba volviendo loco, y su última esperanza para el futuro de Wyatt era convencerlas de que lo cuidaran en su ausencia—. Presta atención. A Wyatt. Porque no valgo toda esta molestia. Quita del medio a su guía blanco y ellas serán vulnerables. Probablemente se dieron cuenta de que no puedo curarme, así que pensaron que sería lo más inteligente sacarme del camino primero. Para que puedas concentrarte en el resto del aquelarre si quieres, pero estarás perdiendo el tiempo. Trataré de averiguar quién los contrató. Para que podamos detener esto antes de que contraten a alguien más

Sin esperar una respuesta, él orbitó lejos. Le dolía el pecho como un hijo de puta, y necesitaba comprobar que no estaba sangrando por la camisa. Probablemente no lo estaba, ya que ninguna de ellas había dicho nada, pero podría estarlo para su disgusto.

Fue a uno de los baños de abajo, este al menos no estaba en la misma habitación que ellas. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada antes de pararse frente al espejo. Sus manos no temblaban porque había lidiado con lesiones mucho peores, aun así temía lo que iba a ver. Se desabrochó la parte superior de la camisa y lentamente se la quitó para exponer el centro de su pecho, donde la mano de Bianca se había sumergido en él. Tragó saliva cuando vio una herida roja y supurante.

Bianca le había explicado una vez que este poder era como una infección, y ciertamente eso parecía. Ella había comenzado a drenar su magia, y a menos que terminara lo que había hecho, él moriría. Por supuesto, si ella terminase lo que comenzó, él no tendría sus poderes. Le gustaría decir que Wyatt planeaba devolvérselos una vez que estuviera a salvo en el futuro, pero ¿qué mejor manera de mantener a Chris a salvo y fuera de problemas que quitándoselos? Probablemente se los devolvería eventualmente, una vez que sintiera que Chris estaba firmemente bajo su mano nuevamente.

Iba a regresar. Dios, no quería hacerlo. Bianca era la mejor, Wyatt se conformaría con que nadie más viniera a buscarlo, lo que significaba que le gustara o no, volvería. Sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras miraba el reflejo de su herida. Había tenido _una oportunidad_ de arreglar esto, y lo había arruinado. Las hermanas harían lo mejor que pudieran, pero Chris había sido tan cuidadoso acerca de qué contarles, que ni ellas sabrían exactamente de qué cuidarse. Y si él iba y decía: — _Wyatt se vuelve malvado_ —, no tendría ni tiempo de explicar que alguien lo había causado antes de que ellas le dieran una patada para echarlo. Además, estaba el asunto de consecuencias futuras. Si ellas lo trataban de manera diferente mientras crecía, siempre esperando que estuviera al borde, tampoco sería bueno para Wyatt. Y si él podía arreglarlo sin tener que decirles nada, bueno, eso era lo que había intentado en primer lugar. Había esperanza de que las Hechiceras lograran salvar al mundo una vez más, pero era una esperanza mínima.

»«

Bianca lo empujó a través del portal y aparecieron en el ático de la mansión. La forma del ático como se había acostumbrado en los últimos dos años estaba aquí, no como había vivido en los últimos meses. Esta era una sala de museo fría e independiente. Este no era el altar en el que habían crecido y creado para satisfacer sus necesidades antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos automáticamente hacia Wyatt, una figura imponente con sus manos sueltas detrás de su espalda y cada centímetro de él irradiando poder.

—Déjennos —ordenó Wyatt. Sus ojos se posaron en Bianca y agregó: —Todos ustedes —Chris quería suspirar, sabiendo que no recuperaría sus poderes por un tiempo, tal vez meses. Wyatt siempre sentía la necesidad de castigarlo cuando actuaba así.

Los demonios que los rodeaban se fueron, y Bianca inclinó la cabeza antes de seguir su ejemplo y desaparecer en un tenue brillo.

La voz de Wyatt era baja cuando habló a continuación. Furioso.

—De todas las personas que me traicionaron, Chris, nunca pensé que serías una de ellas.

Le dolía que Wyatt creyera que Chris lo traicionaría. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ¿Él pensaba eso?

—No regresé para traicionarte, Wyatt; volví al pasado para salvarte.

—¿Sálvame? —Wyatt repitió. Estaba claro que se estaba burlando de Chris y que no le creía—. ¿De qué?

—De ti mismo. De cualquier maldad que te haya convertido.

—Hm —dijo lentamente—. Todavía sigues con eso.

—¡Hay bien y hay mal, Wyatt! Así es como es, puedes gobernar el mundo entero, pero ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar eso.

—Poder, Chris —Se acercó tanto que casi compartían el mismo espacio. Levantó una mano y acunó el rostro de Chris—. El bien y el mal es lo que mató a nuestra familia, pero no nos matará a nosotros.

—Porque eres poderoso, ¿verdad? ¿Y eso es lo que hace que esto esté bien?

—Eso es lo que nos mantiene _a salvo_. Nada más importa —Se inclinó más cerca, y sus narices estaban rozándose, su respiración se entremezclaba.

Si Chris fuera más fuerte, retrocedería en este momento. Pero había tenido un desafío contra Wyatt, y eso fue todo lo que consiguió. Esta vez, se inclinó hacia él. Wyatt cerró el último espacio entre ellos, besándolo suavemente. Débil, la gente lo llamaría débil. Los demonios le silbarían cuando percibieran lo poco poderoso que era en comparación con Wyatt. La resistencia siempre pensó eso debido al tiempo que le había tomado hacer algo contra su hermano, y después de perder a otra persona, se lo gritarían a Chris en su duelo. Incluso Wyatt pensaba eso, y él era el que amaba a Chris más que nadie; Por eso estaba tan convencido de que Chris necesitaba protección.

Pero, cuando le devolvió el beso a Wyatt, fue la primera vez que realmente pensó en si mismo.

—No vuelvas a traicionarme —Wyatt susurró tan suavemente que cada palabra era algo que Chris podía sentir tan fácilmente como oír. Existía un aire de advertencia allí, pero en el momento siguiente desapareció—.Te extrañé.

Esta vez fue Chris quien lo besó—.Yo también te extrañé…

Wyatt brilló tenuemente, envolviéndolo a ambos para llegar a casa. Una construcción que Chris consideraba como propia desde su custodia.

—Te amo —dijo, ahora que no había nadie para escucharlo.

»«

Chris tenía diecisiete años, y el abuelo estaba seis metros bajo tierra. Wyatt realmente era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, pero existía algo mal con eso. Con el mundo, eso es. Las cosas se estaban desmoronando a su alrededor, pero Wyatt siempre estuvo allí para él. Wyatt incluso consiguió un apartamento cuando la mansión se sintió demasiado vacía como para seguir viviendo allí, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre la única habitación.

Wyatt lo había besado hace un rato, y Chris... bueno, Chris le devolvió el beso. Una y otra vez, y cada vez que sucedía hasta que ya no hubo una pregunta sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Cualquiera de esos momentos debería haber cambiado la vida, pero se sentía como un salvavidas cuando el agua corría a su alrededor.

No tenía dudas sobre nada hasta que Wyatt apareció en su casa, Excalibur en la mano y sangre en la hoja. La sangre de los mortales. ¿Por qué demonios? Su sangre tenía un olor fuerte, uno que manchaba el aire y lo contaminaba. Excalibur no tuvo nada de eso a lo largo de los años hasta ahora.

—¿Wyatt? —preguntó con voz tensa y asustada.

Wyatt se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. La espada desapareció como si intentara esconder un secreto de Chris, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde; lo había visto y había reconocido la maldita evidencia.

—Pensé que estabas en clases, Chris. ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—Chris —Wyatt trató de calmarlo, dando un paso hacia él. Se detuvo cuando Chris retrocedió lejos de él con miedo—. No voy a lastimarte. Nunca, ¿Me escuchas? Y tampoco lo hará nadie más. Finalmente encontré una manera de mantenerte a salvo para siempre.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró horrorizado.

—Traje orden.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Los demonios no pueden intentar matarte si están bajo mi mando. Los mortales no pueden pedir la muerte de las brujas si saben que hay algo peor por ahí.

—¿Qué hiciste? —repitió sin querer entender las cosas que Wyatt estaba diciendo.

Esta vez, cuando Wyatt caminó hacia él, no se inmutó. Dejó que Wyatt le pusiera una mano en el costado de la cara y lo besara. Le devolvió el beso automáticamente, inclinándose hacia Wyatt por completo mientras deseaba que la confusión desapareciera. Wyatt siempre lo cuidó, se ocupó de todo.

—Siempre te cuidaré, Chris. Nunca dudes de eso —dijo Wyatt, pero había una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago de Chris. Toda magia tiene un precio; ¿Cuál sería el precio por lo que Wyatt había hecho?


End file.
